Black and Red Rose
by Verochi chan
Summary: Warna merah yang berlebih dapat membuatnya menjadi hitam. SN or Ns? Complete


BlackandRedRose

Disclaimer : Yang jelas bukan milik saya, melainkan Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T Pair: SasuNaru or NaruSasu. Tergantung

Warning : AU, Sho-ai, typo, OC, OOC de el el.

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha. Matahiri mulai bersinar dan menyinari dengan lembutnya. Burung-burung beterbangan kesana kemari dan orang-orang mulai melakukan rutinitas mereka seperti biasa. Sekolah. Tempat para murid menimba ilmu? Tentu saja. Semua orang mengetahui hal tersebut. Biasanya disekolah terdapat Guru, Kelas... Dan tak ketinggalan para Murid tentunya.

Beberapa murid mulai berdiri didepan sebuah mading pengumam tanpa menyadari sang Pangeran Sekolah telah melintas tenang diantara mereka tanpa diketahui. Kalau tidak, sudah tentu para murid yang telah dipastikan adalah beberapa wanita akan mengikutinya sampai kekelas. Bingung? Tentu. Karena sang pangeran Sekolah berambut raven dan beriris onyx tersebut merasa aneh dengan tingkah mereka. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke, sang Pangeran Sekolah sampai di tempat duduknya menyimpan tas dan memasukkannya ke tempat yang telah tersedia. Ada suara aneh ketika ia menyimpan tasnya barusan. Seperti suara plastik. Karena penasaran akhirnya Sasuke menarik kembali tasnya dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam tempat penyimpanan tas tersebut. Seketika matanya mulai memicing dan iapun mulai mendapatkan sesuatu. Setangkai bunga mawar, tepatnya bunga berwarna hitam dan.. Lambang kematian.

Tidak, Sasuke tidak kaget dengan hal seperti itu, yang ia tahu bungan hitam ini sejatinya adalah mawar merah yang memiliki kandungan pigmen antosianin dan senyawa flavonoid yang sangat tinggi sehingga membuat mawar tersebut seakan berwarna hitam.

"Hn." Sasuke mulai bergumam bosan dan ketika ia akan membuang bunga tersebut seakan ia merasakan ada hawa seseorang tapi ia yakin jelas ia sedang sendiri diruangan tersebut. Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan kedepan pintu dan tepat ia menemukan seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi darinya tepatnya dia seorang pemuda berambut blonde dan berwajah ... Manis. Ya. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke.

"Kau!" Panggil Sasuke namun detik berikutnya pemuda tersebut langsung kabur dari hadapannya dan raib entah kemana. Sasuke mulai bingung dan iapun merasa aneh dengan kecepatan berlari si blonde. Ok. Dia tidak akan memikirkan hal tersebut. Kembali pada mawar ditangannya. Sasuke mulai memicing ketika ia temukan kertas kecil terselip di mahkota mawar tersebut.

"Pengagum rahasia dengan cinta."

Itulah kata yang tertulis disana. Sasuke mulai tersenyum canggung. Jadi si blonde yang telah memberinya bunga tersebut? Bunga yang menurut orang-orang adalah lambang kematian. Tapi si blonde kelihatannya salah warna. Disaat seseorang suka pada orang lain pasti dia akan memberi mawar merah sebagai tanda cinta bukannya mawar hitam sebagai tanda kematian.

"Dasar, Dobe." Gumam Sasuke kemudian dan iapun mulai membuang bunga tersebut sembarang arah. Tidak ada cinta tidak dalam hatinya. Cinta itu menyusahkan tapi pemuda tadi... Entah kenapa telah menarik perhatiannya.

"Boleh juga." Sasuke mulai menyeringai. Bahkan mungkin ia tidak keberatan dipanggil gay atau orang tidak waras karena mulai tersenyum sendiri. Memungut kembali bunga yang telah ia buang Sasukepun mulai melangkahkan kakinya dari ruangan tersebut demi mencari Gerangan pengirim mawar hitam barusan. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahkan ketika ia bertanya pada beberapa anak laki-laki yang baru ia jumpai.

"Aku tidak tahu." .

..

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihatnya akan tetapi aku lupa dimana melihatnya."

...

"Maaf.. Ketinggalan sesuatu ya?

...

"Sepertinya kau akan memakan waktu lama untuk mencarinya." Ucap pemuda terakhir yang Sasuke tanyai ia berambut nanas bermata kuaci dengan tampang bosan karena telah ditanyai sang pangeran Sekolah.

"Hn." Dan hanya itulah balasan yang rambut nanas dapat. Membuatnya masuk kembali kedalam kelas meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali berjalan kedepan dan melewati sebuah mading. Benar juga. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang ada disana. Kenapa ia bisa sepenasaran ini dengan papan besar datar yang tertempel didinding. Tanpa menunggu akhirnya Sasuke pun membelok arah jalannya untuk membaca sedikit berita di mading tersebut dan yang paling populer dapat membuat matanya copot seketika.

"Turut berduka cita untuk teman kita semua.

Naruto Uzumaki.

17 tahun

Kelas 3D

Pukul 8 malam dirumah duka.

Keterangan: Terjatuh dari kamarnya dilantai dua terjun dan menimpa ratusan mawar merah yang ada di tempat tersebut.

"Kelebihan warna merah bisa membuat warna merah jadi hitam kan?"

Sasuke mulai tersentak kaget. Ia mulai merinding dan tangannya mulai bergetar seraya menjatuhkan mawar hitam digenggamannya. Tidak ada orang dan bell tanda masuk sudah lama berbunyi. Ia.. Dihantui. Sekilas ia kembali melihat mawar hitam dikakinya. Entah matanya menipu atau mawar tersebut memang mulai mengalirkan darah sehingga membuat mawar cantik tersebut menjadi merah kembali.

"Tidak.." Bantah Sasuke mulai frustasi dan iapun mulai berteriak sejejadinya tak lupa dengan kedua kaki yang ia pacu dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya seorang Guru bermasker bingung akan tingkah salah satu siswanya yang terkenal populer. Sasuke terus berlarin dan entah kenapa bulu romanya tak mau mereda sama sekali, terus berdiri dan membuatnya merindinging.

"Aku tidak punya salah kan pada anak itu?" Tanya Sasuke takut dengan kaki yang masih ia pacu sedemikian rupa. Lampu penerangan berkedip beberapa kali membuat ruang besar tersebut meredup karena cahaya yang kurang memadai.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" Sasuke terus bergumam tanpa deduli ia telah membuat seluruh kelas keluar dan memperhatikan tingkahnya yang aneh.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kurenai. Salah satu guru disana dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Pergi dariku!" Pinta Sasuke mulai takut. Ia benci dihantui dan ia akui hal itu. Rahasia yang selalu ia jaga hati-hati selama hidupnya.

"Menjauh!" Teriak Sasuke kembali padahal ia berlari sendiri tanpa ada yang mengikuti dan hanya hawa dingin yang membuatnya tambah takut setengah mati. Sasuke mulai terbelalak ketika didepannya ia melihat setangkai mawar hitam yang tergeletak begitu saja di tepi tangga. Ia tak bisa menggerem bahkan untuk memperlambat langkah kakinya. Tidak! Ia akan terjatuh.

"B-berhenti... Tidak...TIDAK..!"

Hening. Tangannya yang putih mulus bak porselen mulai berlumur darah kental diikuti dengan tetesan darah yang bercucuran dari pelipisnya juga area dadanya..

"Akh.." Ringgis Sasuke kesakitan.

"Puas berlari dariku, Teme!" Tanya si Blonde yang tida-tiba sudah ada didepan Sasuke.

"Hwaaa.."

"Hahahaha.. Lihat.. Kau menjerit seperti wanita sekarang." Ledek si blonde senang dan langsung membuat wajah pemuda beriris oniyx tersebut bersemu merah.

"Itu tidak lucu! Kau membuatku takut dengan lelucon anehmu, kenapa kau menghantuiku, hah?" Tanya Sasuke garang namun pemuda didepannya hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak menghantuimu, aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang denganmu dan ketakutanmu. Aku suka kamu, Teme.. Tapi kau tidak peduli padaku, padahal kau sudah ku incar dari bangku Menengah Pertama."

"Kau?" Pemuda tersebut mulai mengguk antusias.

"Iya.. Aku suka kamu makanya aku akan beri ratusan bunga mawar merah ku untukmu. Kau mau kan, Teme? Bunganya segar-segar dan pasti kau suka." Sasuke mulai terdiam dan iapun perlahan mulai mengangguk.

"Hah?.. Kau sungguh-sungguh, Teme? Itu artinya kau menerima cintaku, 'kan?" Sasuke masih terdiam namun sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak seketika. "AP-"

"Ah... Teme.. Gara-gara kau terjatuh kau jadi luka seperti ini." Si blonde mulai meraih saputangannya dan perlahan iapun mulai mengelap aliran darah tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Teme... Kau tahu.. Kau itu cangat cantik.. Seperti kebanyakan mawar merah yang kupunya. Makanya aku menyukaimu dan ku harap kau mau ikut dan bersamaku selamanya."

Sasuke mulai terdiam dan iapun mulai ingat dengan seorang bocah yang sering bermain bola dilapangan, bermain ayunan sendiri namun dengan mata yang sering menatapnya Intens.

"Teme.. Jawab aku!" Pinta si Blonde yang membuyarkan ingatan si raven.

"Te-tentu.." Balas Sasuke malu dan si Blondepun mulai melompat girang.

"Yey.. Kalau begitu ayo kita kerumahku, Teme.. Aku baru saja menanam bunga mawar baru dari kedua orang tuaku." Ajak si blonde seraya menarik tangan pemuda raven tersebut.

"Dobe.. Jangan cepat-cepat larinya.. Kakiku sakit dan tanganku juga."

"Ahh.. Jangan merengek seperti wanita, Teme.." Ledek si Blonde yang langsung membuat muka si raven kembali bersemu merah.

"Berisik kau, Dobe!"

"Hihihi.."

Suasana mencekam hilang. Hawa dingin hilang dan cahaya lampu kembali normal sementara darah masih tetap mengalir. Para siswa masih setia berdiri didepan sebuah mading dengan perasaan sedih dan tentunya dengan air mata untuk beberapa gadis.

"Hiks.. Sasuke-kun.."

"Kasihan sekali."

"Pastas saja sikapnya aneh.."

"Dan kebetulan sekali.. Dia sering membawa mawar hitam ditangannya."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini anak-anak. Kepala Sekolah sudah menyuruh kalian pulang kerumah!" Bentak seorang guru yang langsung membuat murid-muridnya mengangguk sedih. Beberapa Siswa mulai pergi meninggalkan mading tersebut satu persatu dan akhirnya hilang menyisakan papan dengan kertas baru tertempel disana.

Turut berduka cinta untuk teman kita semua, Sasuke Uchiha

17 tahun

Kelas 3A

Pukul 10 pagi.

Keterangan: Terjatuh dari tangga Sekolah dengan mawar hitam tertancap didadanya.

Fin.


End file.
